


Beat The Heat

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Teddy Lupin, Hot, Ice Play, Jamie Hates The Heat, M/M, Naked Jame Sirius, Oral Sex, Teddy is a Good Boyfriend, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: James Sirius loathes hot afternoons. Teddy helps his boyfriend cool down.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Beat The Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheezyismyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezyismyking/gifts).



> For Wheezyismyking, who loves Jeddy and struggles with the heat as much as Jamie does.

It was too bloody _hot_. 

It was too hot to play Quidditch. It was too hot to read. Cooling charms were futile against the midday sun and tall glasses of chilled pumpkin juice gave only momentary relief. 

It was far too hot to even attempt to leave the flat. 

Jamie was hot, bothered and quite unable to keep his mouth shut on the matter. The thick, cloying heat was all he could think about. 

“I’m _melting_ ,” he whined, shooting a glance over at his boyfriend. “Just run some ice all over me,” he suggested. “I’m going to shrivel up and _die_ otherwise.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Teddy replied, placing his copy of _The Quibbler_ down lightly onto their coffee table. 

Perhaps it was Teddy’s wolf genes but his darling didn’t seem to feel variations in temperature in the way that Jamie always did. There didn’t seem to be an ounce of Potter in his DNA when it came to the sunshine. Jamie caught sunstroke the way that other wizards caught colds.

Take today for instance. 

Teddy was entirely calm despite the searing heat. The only concession that he’d made to the warmth of the day was stripping off his regular hoodie. He still wore his ancient Hufflepuff teeshirt that Harry had gifted him aeons ago and the same jeans that were just a shade too small for him. Jamie didn’t care that they were a little too tight though. Teddy’s arse looked completely luscious in them. Teddy’s hair was cerulean blue and artfully tousled. 

There wasn’t even a single bead of sweat on Teddy’s forehead and _that_ was scarcely fair. 

Jamie had been coated in sweat after a quick trip to the Muggle corner shop to buy a can of Lilt. He’d stripped down to his boxer shorts upon his return and he was now sprawled, dishevelled and rumpled, upon their settee.

It was too bloody _hot_ today. 

“We’re wizards,” Teddy continued, flicking his eyes over his boyfriend’s lax, lazy physique, “so the ice certainly shouldn’t be a problem… And you know me, Jamie. I’m always up for something new. I have to admit, it _is_ a touch toasty today. Do you really want me to daub you with ice?”

Jamie liked the sultry tone of Teddy’s voice and the look of desire that filled his deep blue eyes. 

All Jamie had really wanted was to starve off heat stoke but, if Teddy wanted more, who was _he_ to deny him? Jamie felt himself grow a little hard at the thought and he quickly shifted position, suddenly aware of exactly how skimpy his shorts were. 

Teddy’s eyes widened slightly. He missed nothing. 

“Oh yes,” Jamie replied, fanning his flushed face inefficiently with his hand. “It’s too hot to do anything else with our afternoon. I can think of worse uses of our time.”

“Good man,” Teddy replied with a cheeky grin. “Can’t have my darling shrivelling up and dying. Whip off your pants while I get a towel and some water.” Teddy pressed a soft kiss onto Jamie’s sweaty brow before he left. “Circe, you _are_ hot! Lets see if I can make you feel a little better.”

It was a matter of moments before Teddy returned with a bowl of water and a fluffy purple towel. 

Despite the intense heat of the day, Jamie’s cock had decided to take a definite interest in proceedings. It bobbed before him as he lay down on his belly on the settee. A wave of Teddy’s wand had the water freezing into chunks of ice in mere seconds. 

The first sensation that hit Jamie wasn’t icy in the least. 

It was the feeling of Teddy’s wand-calloused fingers walking across the tight muscles of his back and skittering over his ribs. 

It still felt wonderful though. Jamie arched into the caresses. “Feels lovely,” Jamie said, undulating and wriggling under his boyfriend’s touches, “but that _isn’t_ cold-”

“Have a little patience,” Teddy interrupted, his voice teasing. Teddy’s fingertips caressed the knob of his hips and the taut muscles of his thighs. It had been a tough, brutal day in the skies yesterday and Jamie’s body still ached from the training. “You’re beautiful," Teddy said. "You’ve no idea how good you look.” 

The next thing that Jamie heard was the small chink of ice. He gasped aloud as Teddy pressed a handful into the bumps of his lower spine. Rivulets of ice water trickled down into the cleft of his arse and rolled across his hips. It was quite the most delicious feeling. 

“Mmm,” Jamie groaned. “Love it.”

“You want more?” Teddy asked. 

“Oh yes,” Jamie agreed. Ice play with Teddy was far more sensual than he’d ever imagined it would be. His breath hitched as he heard the clink of ice-cubes once again. 

Jamie screwed his eyes shut. There was a definite thrill in not knowing precisely where the frigid coldness would appear next. 

A moment later Teddy was cascading a handful of ice across his shoulders. The sensation was so cold that it neared painful but Jamie was thrilled by Teddy’s every stroke. Trickles of ice coolness made him judder and shake. 

The heat of the day felt like a thousand lifetime ago. 

Jamie’s skin exploded into a million goosebumps as Teddy teased his skin. His boyfriend drew patterns and twists on his shoulder blades. Teddy drew coils and whorls over his ribs. Teddy was a consummate artist in the bedroom and it was obvious that he was really enjoying himself. 

The blue-haired wizard even laughed as he rubbed an ice cube across Jamie’s pert bottom.

A droplet slid down between his arse cheeks and the chilly, wet feeling on his skin made Jamie whimper aloud. 

“Still having a good time?” Teddy asked. 

Jamie nodded his frantic agreement.

The next place that Teddy explored was Jamie’s thighs. The cold of the ice fought with the hot rasp of Teddy’s tongue as he licked, bit and kissed each droplet away. The sensation was intoxicating. 

Jamie’s whole body was a mess of stimulation and arousal. He could barely get his breath to say how much he was enjoying himself but that didn’t matter a single sickle. 

His body—flushed, panting and fully erect—was enough to tell Teddy everything that he needed to know. 

“Time to roll over,” Teddy demanded and Jamie was quick to comply. 

He looked up at his boyfriend. Teddy’s face was slack with desire and the ends of his hair were tinged pink. He every bit as turned on as Jamie was. His cock bulged in those too-tight jeans of his. 

“So sexy,” Teddy admired, leaning over to brush a kiss over Jamie’s pebbled nipple. “You look much better now, love. But I’d be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t ensure that _every_ part of you was as chilled as possible.”

Teddy took a handful of the ice and Jamie watched eagerly as his boyfriend popped it past his own gorgeous lips. 

Seconds later Teddy’s icy-cold mouth was closing over the head of his cock. 

Jamie arched his back and closed his eyes in ardent, perfect pleasure. 

It might have been the hottest day of the year but Teddy had found the perfect way to beat the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
